


Pretty in Pink

by soy_em



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (not graphic), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Jared in Panties, Jealous Jared, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Marking, Panties, j2 tinhat story, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Jared always looks pretty in pink.





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Aeren's [Pretty in pink](http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/tagged/pretty-in-pink) pictures of Jared. 
> 
> I have tagged this as non-con because at the start there's a scene where someone is sexually harassing Jared. Its not graphic though and doesn't progress past groping.

They dress him in a little pink jersey that doesn’t quite make it to the top of his jeans. Jared doesn’t mind the colour - he’s always loved pink, and the snickering of the photography assistants doesn’t bother him in the slightest. He’s not keen though on the little strip of skin that’s revealed, that makes it look like he doesn’t quite know how to dress himself. He also hates the way it highlights the fact that he is taller than normal people - he still hasn’t quite got the hang of all the new inches in his long limbs and he’s forever crashing into things (and people). He looks at some of his co-stars sometimes, the way they gracefully glide around set, and sighs. So it’s safe to say that the pink jersey makes him feel a little insecure.

Not nearly as insecure as he feels when they start making him pose for the photos. The photographer encourages him to move into provocative poses, leering at him when he does. “That’s it,” he says, “Cross your arms, show off those muscles. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, kid.”

Its one of the first photoshoots Jared’s done, and definitely the first where he feels so alone, so vulnerable. His manager has wandered off, content that Jared is doing what he’s told, and it’s just him, the sleazy photographer and a couple of lighting assistants. 

“Lean against the wall,” the photographer instructs him. “Stick that pretty ass out, show it off. Could bounce a nickel off that thing.”

Jared shudders internally. It’s not the first time he’s had comments like this, but he never gets used to them.

The photoshoot crawls on, and Jared swears that the photographer is taking far more shots than he needs. He tries to get Jared to take this shirt off, but Jared refuses, knowing that wasn’t part of the deal. The photographer is clearly not pleased, but doesn’t argue too much.

Jared’s relieved when it’s over, and he’s preparing to leave when the photographer comes up to him.

“Hey, kid. You’re a natural, real pretty.” 

“Thanks,” Jared replies, flushing; he’s still not used to the shallow compliments that he receives now. The man is closer than Jared would like, his paunchy belly almost touching Jared’s waist. 

“I can make sure that comes across perfectly in the pictures. I work for all the big agencies, the big magazines. I can make sure they see your face.”

Jared is puzzled; he’d thought that the photoshoot had been commissioned for a specific purpose. Best to play along, he thinks. “That’d be great, thanks.”

“Obviously, you can do something for me in return,” the man says, his hand shooting out and pushing Jared back against the wall. Shocked, Jared drops his bag and it gives the guy the chance to grab Jared’s ass with his other hand.  
“I’m sure we could have a great time together.”

Jared’s heard about stuff like this happening, of course, but it’s never happened to him before and he’d been inclined to think it was exaggerated. He freezes up, giving the guy a chance to cement his position and push his crotch against Jared’s.

“Mmm, can’t wait to see that ass properly.” 

Jared shivers with nausea and tries to push the photographer away, but his bulky frame makes it difficult.

“No,” he says clearly, or at least he tries, fear clogging his tongue.

“Not gay, huh?” the guy asks, as if that’s the only reason Jared would refuse. “No matter, I’ll make it good for you if you’re good to me.” 

“Not. Interested.” Jared is finally able to get words out, and they’re firm, too. It’s just a shame that his physical struggling isn’t working as well.

“Listen, kid.” The man’s tone is suddenly much harsher. “That’s the way it works here. Quid pro quo. You better get used to it.” He grabs at Jared’s jeans, trying to push them down. 

“Hey!” Jared is beyond relieved to hear his manager’s voice. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Fuck,” the photographer swears quietly, taking a step back.

“Get your hands off of him. Come here, Jared.” 

Jared is only too keen to move towards his manager, and has to restrain himself from hiding behind him. He’s got nothing to be ashamed of, and nothing to fear now. Besides, his manager is half his size and he knows it would look ridiculous.

“Keep your filthy hands off him. I’ll be reporting this.” Jared’s manager wraps his arm around his shoulders and leads him out, Jared trembling under his touch.

“You ok, JT?”

“Yeah. Just, what the fuck?” 

“Guys like him are too common in Hollywood. You gotta watch out for yourself better, don’t get left alone like that.”

“Why does he still have a job?” Jared can’t comprehend the idea that a man who goes around regularly assaulting people still has a job. He feels incredibly naive. 

His manager sighs. “He’s friends with a lot of powerful people. We can report him if you want, JT. I’ll stand by you. But it’ll have an effect.” 

Jared’s career is just beginning, and he really, really wants to act. He takes a moment to think about it as the walk out to the car. 

“No,” he says sadly. “Just leave it. But I won’t work with him again.”

Even then, he recognises the choice for what it is: a willingness to compromise his ethics that will be tested again and again.

***

It’s their first official outing as a couple. Of course, it’s not an outing as an official couple, but it’s an official outing. And ok, maybe they aren’t officially a couple, not yet; maybe everything is just casual between them; but oh how Jared wants them to be official. 

He’s never met anyone like Jensen. He’d known of him before the audition, looked him up online. He’d found pictures of a ridiculously pretty boy rapidly growing into startlingly handsome man, and he’d given himself a strict talk beforehand: this was important, they were the two leads of a two-lead show, and any fucking around would put that at significant risk. Jared has been with plenty of men since he left Texas, but he’s never been with anyone longer than a month or so, always happy to move onto the next pretty face. He’d known that if they were successful, he’d be working with Jensen a lot longer than a month, so he’d vowed to himself to keep it in his pants. 

That had all gone out the window the first moment they’d met. Chemistry had crackled between them, unlike anything Jared had ever experienced, and he’d found himself at a loss for what to say for one of the first times in his life. Jensen had seemed similarly struck dumb, but their Sam and Dean hadn’t had the same problem, and they’d secured the roles.

It had only taken them a few days of being in each others pockets on the pilot to start fooling around. Late night drinks had turned into late night touching, and next thing Jared knew he was on his knees, Jensen’s hands in his hair, his cock buried in Jared’s throat. The wait between the pilot and filming episode two had been excruciating, Jensen in Canada while he was in LA. 

But then they’d picked up where they left off with no holds barred. Jensen had invited him for lunch on the first day, and Jared had reciprocated with the offer of after-work drinks, and now, Jensen has barely seen his own hotel room for weeks. Jared’s dogs think they’ve got a new dad.

Trust has grown between them at a rapid rate, the consequence of the ‘them against the world’ situation they’ve found themselves in. Jensen had jumped straight into his arms on set yesterday, Jared easily catching him and holding him tight; and he’d preened at his ability to sweep Jensen off his feet. 

He looks at Jensen again now. He looks so soft in his white shirt, his hair ruffled as it is when Jared’s been running his hands through it. Jensen had dressed them for tonight, going through Jared’s closet with unconcealed horror. “Do you own anything that’s not hideous?” he’d asked, holding out a multi-coloured striped shirt. “Do you own anything that fits properly?” he asked, trying in vain to cinch Jared’s belt tight enough around his waist to hold up baggy jeans. He’d made Jared try on some of his own clothes, but they’d been too small across the shoulders and too short in the leg, and seeing evidence of how much bigger Jared was had made Jensen so turned on that they’d almost been late. Jensen had eventually settled on a striped pink shirt; “It’s the best of a bad lot,” he’d conceded, grumpy. He’d put on a shirt of his own that complemented Jared’s, and they’d posed side by side in the mirror before leaving. They looked like a couple, Jared had thought; he wanted that so badly.

Jensen had also given Jared a stern talking to in the taxi about keeping his hands to himself. “The network will not be pleased if people realise we’re fucking,” he’d said, mouth pursed tight. “We don’t need to be brothers who’re fucking.” Jared had been sad at that; not only at the thought of hiding their relationship from the public, but at the idea that it was only fucking. He wanted more. But he recognised this as another of those situations where success equaled compromise.

So he’d been shocked when it was Jensen who’d made the first move as they worked the press line. Jared had been smiling at a reporter, a nice young man from E!, when Jensen had suddenly pressed up against him, wrapping his arm around Jared’s shoulder. 

They’d barely separated after that, and that’s how they found themselves now, Jared’s arm firmly around Jensen’s shoulders. He’s delighted at the opportunity to show off his man, to have everyone understand how gorgeous and perfect and funny and cute Jensen is, while Jensen is safely tucked under Jared’s arm. People - reporters, PAs, PR, fans - are looking at Jensen like they want to eat him up, and he’s all Jared’s. But eventually, the staring, the catcalling, starts to get to him. He takes another glass of champagne from a PA, and downs half of it, giving the other half to Jensen. 

“Jensen, looking good!” a reporter from TV Guide shouts. “We gonna see you at the afterparty?” He gives Jensen a slow once over, so blatant that he might as well be licking his lips. 

Jared feels something snap inside him. No touching, Jensen had said. Well, they’ve already broken that rule a million times. He might as well stake his claim. Laughing, to make sure it comes across as a joke, he wraps both arms and one of his legs around Jensen, pressing them together in front of the journalist. There’s nothing platonic about the hug, he makes sure of that; makes sure their crotches line up and they’re touching full-body. Just for a moment, he feels Jensen sink against him, content; before he starts laughing and makes a big deal of pushing Jared away. Jared takes a step back and wraps his arms back around Jensen’s shoulders.

Jared knows that’s how it has to be, he’s not fussed that they can’t stay like that. He’s satisfied when he looks over at the reporter and sees the realisation on his face. He grins at him, teeth showing, and smirks wider still when the guy takes an ostentatious step back.

Mine, he thinks. 

***

They really are a couple now, 3 years and counting, and Jared still beams with pride every time he gets to show Jensen off. Of course, that’s not nearly as frequently as he’d like, given that they’re not publicly together, but they’ve both found more than enough ways around that. Apparently, their fans love it when they touch and cuddle, make dirty jokes about each other and ignore each other's personal space, and Jared is only too happy to oblige.

This year is even better than before, though, because this year they are officially living together. Jensen had pretty much been living here last year, barely spending any time at his own place, but it wasn’t not the same. Now he’s officially here, his clothes in the cupboard, his stupid overpriced coffee machine in the kitchen and his stuff frankly all over the place. Jared’s not the only one who’s excited; the dogs still haven’t gotten over the joy of being able to climb into bed with Jensen when Jared’s not there to tell them no.

Being a couple doesn’t just mean living together, though. Jared’s learning that it means constantly exploring his sexuality, always trying new things to make sex even better. He’d never been in a relationship before Jensen, so he’d never really had time to develop the kind of trust that led to fantasies being revealed under cover of darkness; or while cuddled on the sofa; or drunkenly whispered into ears in the early hours. 

That’s how he finds himself as he is now, trembling with nerves in their big en-suite. He’s been in here for a while, and he’s sure Jensen is probably worrying. But he can’t quite bring himself to walk out into their bedroom. This had been his thing, and now he’s worried that Jensen won’t like it, even though his eyes had lit up like Christmas when Jared had quietly stuttered out his idea. 

Well, he thinks, steeling himself. It’s now or never.

He opens the door quietly, peering around it to see if Jensen is watching. He’s not - he’s over by their wardrobe sorting laundry, and that makes Jared feel a little more confident. He’s not sure he’d have the guts to walk out if Jensen were sitting on the edge of the bed waiting.

Once he’s fully in the bedroom, he clears his throat gently. Jensen snaps around, proof that his casual attitude had been a lie to make Jared feel better, and it makes Jared warm a little on the inside. Jensen knows him so well.

Jensen’s eyes widen and darken, and he starts forward without thought. “Jesus, Jay,” he breathes, hand reaching out. “You look incredible.” 

Jared can feel himself flush, and he can’t quite meet Jensen’s eyes. He doesn’t, he’s sure he looks ridiculous. 

When Jensen reaches him, the first thing he does is cup Jared’s cheek, turning him so they are face to face. “You look gorgeous, baby.” His voice is low, and sincere. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“It was for me,” Jared reminds him. 

“Believe me, babe, this is very much for me.”

Jensen drops his hand from Jared’s face and skims his fingers lightly down Jared’s neck, until he gets to the neck of the babydoll. Jared breaks out in goosebumps and Jensen smirks. “So pretty, darling.” He runs his hand across the lace neckline, just catching Jared’s nipple underneath. “Fits you perfectly.” His voice has gone so low that it’s almost inaudible.

Abruptly, Jensen removes his hands and takes a step back. “Want to get the full effect.” He winks at Jared, purposely reassuring him that this isn’t a rejection. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Jared had chosen the lingerie set as a surprise for Jensen. He browsed online while Jensen was filming, clearing his history afterwards to ensure it stayed a secret. After hours of searching, he’d found what he was looking for: a light pink, almost nude babydoll with lace detailing, lace french knickers, a garter belt and thigh-high stockings with a lace top. He’d been shaking when he hit send, worried that he’d gone further than they’d discussed but unable to resist. Judging by the look on Jensen’s face, he hadn’t gone wrong.

“Do a little twirl for me, babe,” Jensen requests, circling his fingers. Jared rotates slowly, feeling stupid, but he’s stopped half way around by Jensen’s hands on his ass. “These make your ass look amazing,” Jensen breathes. He squeezes tight and Jared feels his breath catch in his chest. 

“You really like it?” he asks, one last time. 

“You’re never taking them off,” Jensen growls, and follows up his statement with a bite to Jared’s earlobe.

Jared sighs, and relaxes back against Jensen, who starts to pull him towards their bed. A couple of pushes and Jensen has Jared spread out on his back, one leg bent and the other stretched out. He’s running his hands all over Jared, touching all the secret places he knows makes his boyfriend hum. 

“Pink is just the best colour on your, Jay. Matches your blush.” Jared knows he blushes even harder at that, and he puts his mouth on Jensen’s to try and hide it. They seem to have gone from 0 to 60 in the space of a few minutes, Jensen’s hands moving frantically to touch the lingerie all over. Jared pouts when Jensen breaks their kiss, but it only lasts seconds as Jensen’s mouth moves to his nipple. The lace scratches, intensifying the sensation, and Jared finds his hands moving restlessly across Jensen’s back, his hips starting to push up. 

“Come on, Jen,” he says. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Jensen’s eyes are so dark now there’s no green left, and his lips are reddened from contact with the lace. His freckles stand out against his flushed skin, and Jared would swear he’s never looked so gorgeous. 

“Wanna see you too.” He plucks at Jensen’s tshirt fretfully, unable to gather the coordination to take it off properly. Jensen smirks and pulls it over his head, followed swiftly by his boxers, and both fly into the corner of the room. 

Jensen doesn’t waste time, diving back down and biting Jared’s stomach just below his navel. Jared yells, startled, as Jensen worries a bruise into the skin there. He moves down further, swiping his tongue along the edge of the panties before suddenly closing his mouth over Jared’s cock where it’s covered in lace. Jared’s shout is even louder this time, and he continues to whimper as Jensen sucks. 

“Gonna come like this, Jay?” His voice vibrates against Jared, setting off trembles in his thighs where they’re flexing around Jensen’s hips. 

“No,” Jared says weakly, not entirely sure if that’s the truth. 

“Come on, I want you to. Wanna see you come in the panties, get them all wet for me.”

Jared’s head thunks back onto the pillow and he reaches his hand up to curl around the headboard. He feels out of control and so, so desperate, cranked higher by Jensen’s obvious arousal. “Jen,” he whines.

Jensen’s mouth has gone back to Jared’s cock, soaking the panties through. The lace scratches against Jared’s sensitive skin and Jared’s never felt anything like it. He rocks his hips up into Jensen’s face, picking up a rhythm that makes him feel even more undone, like a schoolboy getting his first blowjob. Jensen is growling fairly consistently now, running his hands up and down the stockings and then up to scrape across Jared’s nipples. Jared shouts again, pushing a hand down into Jensen’s hair to try and grunt out a warning as his body tightens. 

Jensen pays him no mind, continuing to suck at Jared’s cock through the lace, and suddenly its too much. Jared arches off the bed with a yell, sparks shooting through his body as he comes hard. 

Jensen groans in appreciation, stopping his movement to watch. “So fucking hot, baby,” he murmurs. Suddenly, he’s on his knees looming over Jared, pushing the babydoll up to expose his boyfriend’s toned stomach. “Gonna mark you up,” he says, stroking himself hard and fast as he focuses intently on Jared. “My pretty boy. So pretty in pink.”  
“You really like it, Jen?” Despite all the evidence, Jared can’t help but ask again, and he tips his neck back in contentment as Jensen vehemently agrees.

“Fucking hell,” Jensen says, focusing on Jared’s long neck arched in pleasure, and he comes suddenly all over Jared’s stomach. He falls forward, landing just to the side of Jared and immediately starts running his hands over the lace again. 

“We are so buying you more of these,” Jensen says, satisfaction oozing through his voice. “I might never let you wear boxers again.”

 

***

Jared smiles at the camera, the baby held tight against his arm, her soft little head tucked into his elbow. This is the first weekend they’ve had with all eight of them together, and it’s both terrifying and wonderful. It’s a peek forward to what their life will be like after Supernatural has finished, when their public lives are quieter; and on the basis of this weekend, their private lives are a hell of a lot noisier.

Six kids is a lot. It’s not like Jared didn’t know that before, intellectually; it’s just that being faced with it head on brings a completely different level of realisation. He can’t even begin to imagine what it will be like when the three babies start walking; at least for now three of the six are immobile. But he wouldn’t change any of it for anything; not the good, the bad, the ups or the downs that have brought them here. Things are difficult, sometimes; but they’ve led to his boys squirming next to him, the tiny baby stretched screaming along his forearm, the little girl dancing around the room and the twins making faces at eachother in their walkers, and it’s so worth it.

Jensen had dressed them all this morning in pink, and they look so smart. “I always love you in pink,” he’d said low into Jared’s ear, back pressed against Jared’s chest and arms around his waist. “It’s your best colour.” Jared had flushed pinker than his shirt as the memories of all the other times Jensen had told him that had washed through him, and just for a moment it had been the two of them alone, ready to take some time for themselves. Then the screaming had started, of course, one twin setting off the other, and they’d had to run from the room before a third voice joined in. 

“Smile,” Jensen says, pointing the camera again. They’ve managed to get the two boys onto the sofa and at least vaguely still, though how long that will last is anyone’s guess. Jared smiles at the camera again despite the howls from the baby in his arms, and just behind Jensen, their daughter is doing a little jig that keeps the boys occupied while the camera clicks away. Sadie is sitting quietly off to one side, her advanced years keeping her calm while Arlo chases his tail in circles like the big puppy he still in.

He can feel that the smile stretching across his cheeks is the real smile that is only ever directed at Jensen, because Jensen’s beautiful mouth always curves back in just the same way. Mine, he thinks, my smile, my man, my family. It’s going to be a good Easter.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http:%5C%5Csoy-em.tumblr.com).


End file.
